vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei (Fist of the North Star)
Summary Rei is the successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, and one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken. After a stranger with seven scars attacked his family during his sister's wedding, abducted her, and killed his parents, Rei took to wandering the wasteland, abandoning his humanity and becoming a savage beast searching for vengeance. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Rei Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Nanto Seiken, which allows him to slash and stab at his opponents, slicing them apart with air pressure, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Pseudo Flight (Via Hishō Hakurei), Regeneration Negation via Nanto Seiken (Up to Low-Mid), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: ''' '''Small Country level (Could contend with Base Kenshiro, in the anime, if his Danko Sōsai Ken connected, it would've killed Base Raoh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to fight on equal footing with Base Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Very high (He easily passed the Nanto Suichō Ken practitioner test which requires a practitioner to stay balanced on one foot on a pole that led to an abyss for a week without the need of food, water, or sleep. He has taken it twice, the first of which he made it to the final day as well, however, due to vultures attacking him a leaving him distracted and he eventually falls by an arrow shot, he took it again immediately after recovering. Survived the 3-day limit to live placed upon him by Raoh and endure a grueling 4th day until his eventual demise) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nanto Seiken:' The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Rei practices Nanto Suichō Ken, which focuses on graceful movements like those of a waterbird, coupled with extreme power. **'Danko Sōsai Ken:' The ultimate technique of Nanto Suichō Ken. Rei sacrifices his life to kill his opponent with a leaping hand strike. **'Hishō Hakurei:' A secret Nanto Seiken technique in which the user jumps into the air and lands on their opponent, piercing their shoulders with their hands. **'Nanto Hichō Rangeki Ha:' Rei slashes with his hands many times over, sending out a barrage of razor-sharp vacuum waves. **'Nanto Ko Ha Ryū:' The Nanto Seiken equivalent to Hokuto's Ryū Geki Ko. After striking a pressure point in their opponent's chest, they fall into a state of false death. **'Zanchō Zan:' An attack that slashes apart the opponent's tendons and tears them apart if they move within three seconds. Gallery HnK_Rei_Arcade.png|Rei as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Arcade. Rei_of_nanto.png|Rei as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. Rei_fist-of-the-north-star-yakuza-ken-hokuto.png|Rei as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken Category:Tier 6 Category:Yakuza Category:Sega